Emmet's New Pet
by Vampiress19
Summary: I was really bored so I wrote this with help of some friends. I suck at summaries. This story is about Emmet and his new pet duck Quackers. It is COMPLETE!
1. Werewolf Attack

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic so please be nice when you review! This story is really odd and has no point really but it is funny. I made it up in math class while looking at a picture of a duck. I give great thanks to Blondiexp and vampiress225 for helping me with the details. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Quakers. I made him up. All of the other characters were created by the great Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N- EDPOV is Edward and EMPOV is Emmet. (just so no one is confused.) **

**Emmet's New Pet**

**Chapter 1 Werewolf Attack**

**EDPOV**

I must hurry and hunt so I can go home to my lovely Bella. I thought to myself. As I crouched in the forest giving into my senses I heard a loud "Quack" come from some where close. A duck would be good enough to quench my thirst for now. I stalked quietly through the forest hunting the duck. I heard another "Quack". Closer this time. I was near enough o here it's heart beat and the sweet scent of it's blood entered my nose. There it was! Sitting under a tree all by itself unaware of the danger that stalked it. I crept closer to the duck waiting for the moment to attack. When the time was right I pounced a growl escaping my throat. "Quack" went the alarmed duck before my teeth entered it's feathery neck. As I was consuming the sweet blood of the duck a twig snapped close by. I stopped and looked up. The reek of werewolf entered my nose making me cough in disgust. A howl came from the trees in front of me and out leapt one of them. It's fur caked with mud and leaves probably on the hunt. It wasn't allowed here but I wasn't about to chase it away. Before I could turn and flee trough the woods it ran towards me.

"Holy shit!" I said before running in the opposite direction. I could here the sound of it's paws gaining on me. Getting closer and closer. I finally reached the house, charging through the door.

"Werewolf attack" I shouted to an astonished looking Esme.

"Where? Here?" Esme asked with a look of horror on her face. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes it's outside. It chased m from the woods, but I'm fine. Where's Bella? I need to make sure she's safe and doesn't go outside until the werewolf is gone." I said looking around for my beloved.

"She's upstairs with Rosalie and Alice. The girls were bored and wanted to dress Bella up. I haven't heard any screaming so I guess Bella is still alive. Oh don't give me that look young man. I was just trying to make a joke. You need to learn to lighten up. You've become such an overprotective pain. Why don't you just turn Bella and then we don't have to worry about her as much." Esme replied with more than I had hoped for.

"I'm not getting into this. I have this conversation enough with Bella and I don't need it from you. I'm going upstairs to see them." I said and ran up the stairs. I could hear giggling coming from Rosalie's room and walked in without knocking.

"Hi Edward. Is the werewolf still outside?" said Bella from behind the closed bathroom door.

I walked towards the door but it was locked. "Why is the door locked? Alice unlock this door now or I will break it down!" I hollered. Who knew what those two could be doing to my Bella.

"Why? We're not going to hurt her Edward. We are making her look beautiful for you. She's sleeping over for the weekend and we thought you two could have a romantic night together." said Rosalie. Alice started laughing and said "Don't even try to read our minds. It won't work. Now leave or I will be forced to bite your girlfriend."

"You wouldn't dare Alice. You know I would kill you if you hurt Bella." I said as I walked out of the room knowing for sure that Alice probably wasn't joking. I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa next to Emmet who was watching for some odd reason Mean Girls. Don't ask me why he was watching that.

"Hey Edward the werewolf left. Carlisle and I chased him away. He probably won't be coming back for awhile." said Emmet not letting his eyes wonder from the plasma screen. "Have you ever noticed how hot Lindsay Lohan is?"

"I heard that Emmet. And if you keep it up you won't be getting anything for a long time. If you know what I mean." Rosalie called from the upstairs.

"Sorry hon! What I meant to say was how ugly she was compared to you." Emmet said with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever" was the reply.

"So Emmet….. would you want to go hunting with me later since my own hunting was cut short by that stupid fuzz ball." I asked.

"Yeah sure, but we have to wait until this is done. I love the part where she throws up on that one guy because she drank to much. Ahhh…. why don't we go hunting now. That death glare you just sent me is freaking me out. I know you want to hunt because Bella is staying over and you don't want to slip up and accidentally bite her." Emmet said. Before I could reply he was already running at full speed out the door.

**So… Please review! I need encouragement to keep** **writing. There will be more. I just need time to gather my thoughts and plan out the chapter 2.**


	2. Quackers the Vampire Duck

**I'm back with more. I hope you guys like my story so far. I'm trying my best. I never can get on the computer to type new chapters because of my parents so sorry if I don't update as fast as I want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Quackers.**

**Chapter 2 Quackers the Vampire Duck**

**EMPOV**

Edward is way too slow. He can't even catch up to me. He's probably afraid of getting caught by that werewolf. I kept running until I heard the sound of the hearts of many deer beating slowly as they ate grass in a field. I felt Edwards's presence beside me. I gave over to my animal side and leapt out into the herd of deer. It was so easy to take three of them down at once. I buried the deer carcasses out under some trees where no one was going to find them. I looked around for Edward and found him burying a doe under a rock.

"Ready to go?" I shouted.

"Yeah. Lets go. I want to go and see what your wife has done to Bella." he said getting me a bit angry. It wasn't just Rosalie who was making over Bella. Alice was in on it too. We started to run in the direction of the house when a loud "Quack" shattered the air. Edward and I stopped and looked around. There under a tree was a duck. Edward gasped and walked towards the duck with a confused look on his face.

"It can't be…." Edward said. He looked even more confused when he got closer to the duck.

"What? Edward your creeping me out again." I said looking at him curiously.

"I had that duck for lunch. I mean I attacked it today before the werewolf attack. I thought it was dead. Emmet we need to go and talk to Carlisle. This might not be good." Edward said

"Yeah lets go." Edward and I went to walk away but a loud "Quack" stopped us. The stupid duck was following us. "Let's run and see if it can keep up Emmet. If it can we have a large problem."

I gave a nod and ran at full speed watching Edward run beside me. When we got to the house the duck was waiting for us. "That's really odd." said Edward.

"I think he's cute. Edward do you think Carlisle will let me keep it? If it is a vampire so to say, I want to keep it." I said looking at the duck. He was cute in a duck sort of way. He was white and had the bluest eyes. I wanted to keep that duck. It needed a home and we couldn't really let it live in the outside world. What would someone think if a duck tried to suck their blood? A bit odd.

"Emmet why would you want to keep the duck? Carlisle will probably want it killed because it is a danger to society. It could attack someone if it really is a vampire duck." Edward said giving me a weird look. Oh well. Who cares what he thinks

I walked inside and shouted "Carlisle! Can we speak with you? We have a problem that needs to be figured out."

"What is the matter Emmet and why is there a duck in the house?" Carlisle asked stopping short.

"Well Edward kind of bit him and now the ducks a vampire. It can run really fast like us and that's about it. Can this actually happen Carlisle? Oh and can we keep him? Please! Please!" I asked.

"Well I don't know Emmet. The duck could be a danger to everyone. We don't really know what he's capable of and think of Bella. What happens if the duck bites her? I don't know what will happen if he does." Carlisle said.

"I would watch him and take good care of him. I promise." I said bending over and scratching the top of the ducks head. "I already have a name too. It's Quackers. He will be the best pet we've ever head. He can sleep with Rosalie and me and he won't quack at night or attack anyone. He will be well behaved and the angel of goodness."

"Well I guess we could try it. But if anything gets out of hand the duck will be destroyed. And I mean it Emmet." Carlisle said seriously.

"Quackers will" said Emmet. "I'll go and get some stuff for him to sleep on and something for him to eat. What do you think he's going to eat Carlisle?"

"Umm…. Get him something out of the freezer. I know we have some left overs in there from the time we stocked up because the humans were noticing too much." Carlisle said.

"Ok. I'll go and get the stuff now. Come along Quackers." The duck obediently followed me out the door and into the kitchen.

**Alice POV **

"Umm…. Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"You don't mind if a duck moves in to your room right and lives with you and Emmet?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about? Emmet knows that no pets are allowed in our room. Where did you get…. You did not just have a vision!?" Rosalie shrieked

"Yeah I sort of did. Emmet was making a bed in the corner with blankets and a duck waddled in behind him. Emmet was petting the duck and then placed him on the blankets." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"Where is he? EMMET!!! Get your ass up here now!" Rosalie shouted.

"What's going on Rose? What's so bad about a duck?" Bella asked.

"What's so bad about a duck? What's so bad about a duck?!! They are filthy, disgusting creatures who are loud and bite. They destroy everything and smell. We do not need a pet after what happened to Bubbles the fish." Rosalie said. I knew this was going to be bad if Rose brought up Bubbles the fish. As long as Bella didn't ask who Bubbles the fish was.

"Who's Bubbles the fish Rose? Edward hasn't told me anything about a fish." Bella said innocently not knowing the outcome of her question. I tried to reach Edward's mind telling him of the danger Bella just put herself into.

**EDPOV**

"Uh Oh." I said. "Bella just asked Rosalie about Bubbles. This is going to be bad. Jasper!" I shouted.

"What? I'm a little busy at the moment." said Jasper. Always busy.

"Alice just told me that Bella asked Rosalie about Bubbles the fish. I think we better go upstairs and make sure Rosalie doesn't hurt Bella. You remember the last time Bubbles was mentioned…" I let my sentence drop knowing full well Jasper would remember what happened.

"Yeah I'm coming." He said as he walked out of the kitchen in a pink Kiss the Cook apron.

"What the hell are you wearing? We don't eat." I said pointing at the apron and laughing my head off. "Where is a camera when you need one."

"Oh very funny. I'm helping Esme cook dinner for Bella. So you better be nice to the cook or something bad may happen." Jasper said with an evil grin.

"Let's just go and save Bella from the wrath of Rosalie." I replied. Jasper and I ran up the stairs. As we reached the top step a crash coming from the bathroom made us go a little bit faster.

"Rose put down the flat iron. Bella didn't mean to talk about Bubbles. Can we talk about this peaceably? Without anyone getting hurt?" I heard Alice say. This is not good. Jasper and I walked into the bathroom to a scene of chaos. Rosalie was chasing Bella around the room with a flat iron and Alice was trying to stand in front of Bella to protect her. No one noticed that we walked in. I grabbed Rosalie and pinned her to the wall where she started swinging the flat iron towards my face.

"Let go of me Edward!" she shouted. "I need to kill Bella." Jasper helped me drag Rosalie out of the bathroom and into her room where Emmet and Quackers the duck were playing what looked like peek a boo.

"What the hell is a duck doing in my room!?" Rosalie shouted. I knew this would turn out bad. I let go of Rosalie and she charged at the duck. "Quack" said Quackers nimbly moving out of the way. Rosalie tried again to capture the duck, but Quackers was to fast and moved out of the way. "What the hell is wrong with this duck? Why can't I catch it? Emmet you better tell me what's' going on." asked Rosalie.

"Well Rose it's kind of a long story. When you were in the bathroom making up Bella for Edward a werewolf chased Edward out of the woods. Before the werewolf attacked him Edward was feeding on a duck. The duck is now a vampire and is going to live here with us." Emmet said smiling sweetly.

"No way Emmet am I letting a duck sleep in our room. They are dirty, smelly creatures. It's not happening." Rosalie said

"Please Rose? I'll take good care of it and it won't bother you at all. Quackers will stay in our room during the night and then I'll put him outside during the day." Emmet pleaded.

"I give up. We can let the duck stay but when one thing goes wrong it's gone. If it so much quacks when it's not supposed to I'll kill it. Do you understand?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I do. I love you Rose." Emmet said

"That won't work you know. I'm still mad at you. I still love you though." Rosalie said before walking out the door. "I'm going to apologize to Bella and finish her make up for her. I'll be nice Edward."

**Well that was Chapter 2. I know I haven't wrote much about Quackers but there will be more later on. I have to go to school so I can't write chapter 3 until later. Please keep reading. I know there hasn't been a lot between Quackers and Emmet but there will be in Chapter 4. Chapter 3 will be about Bubbles the fish and what Edward and Bella do together.**


	3. The Legend of Bubbles

**I'm back with more on Quackers (this is how it is supposed to be spelled) the vampire duck. In chapter 1 I messed up on Quackers name. When I get a chance I will fix it. This is a filler chapter because I have writer's block on how the lay out for chapter 4 should be and I just wanted to put some EdwardxBella time in b/c Emmet takes up the rest of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Quackers the duck. He was created by my far fetched imagination.**

**Chapter 3 The Legend of Bubbles**

**BPOV**

"You are looking really good Bella. Edward won't be able to stop staring." Alice said to me as Rosalie finished with my eye makeup. Rosalie had apologized for her out burst, but she still wouldn't tell be about Bubbles the fish. I have to remember to ask Edward about him later.

"Well since you're finished can you take down the sheet from the mirror so I can see what I look like? The suspense is killing me." I said. The suspense was killing me. I had been trapped in Rosalie's bathroom for more than six hours sitting in a chair while Rosalie and Alice messed with my hair, threw different outfits on me, and put all kinds of makeup on. I was tired and really hungry. The smells that were coming out of the kitchen made my mouth water.

"Ok" Alice said as she pulled the sheet of the mirror. I gasped when it fell to the ground. They had dressed me in tight black jeans and a tight hot pink spaghetti strap top that was way to low for my liking. Edward was defiantly going to stare. The make up on my face was pretty good though. Black eyeliner and a dark gray eye shadow with ruby red lips. I looked good.

"Time to show Edward. Oh yeah since your sleeping over Rose and I took it upon ourselves to get you a pair of pajamas. They are really nice and Edward will definitely like them."

"Can I see the pajamas?" I asked knowing that what they called good would mean good for them and bad for me. Alice just shook her head and picked me up and ran me downstairs.

"Edward! Bella is finished and would like to see you." she said. I tried to run but ended up getting caught by Jasper in a pink apron that said Kiss the Cook.

"Where are you running off to Bella? Edward really wishes to see you." he said. As he finished hi sentence Edward came out of the living room and looked directly at me. He's trying to dazzle me, I thought to myself. His eyes then traveled from my face all the way down to my bare feet which were painted a dark purple. He then smiled and looked back up.

"Bella you are beautiful." he said. He walked towards me and before he could get close enough I ran towards him jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around him. He was shocked for just a moment before he leaned in and kissed me, the most passionate kiss I have ever gotten from him. I was happy that he could have so much control. His hands were dangerously close to my butt which surprised me because usually contact with anything other than my face her hands made him lose control.

"Are you hungry Bella?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes making me blush. I couldn't respond. I only shook my head yes. He then carried me towards the dining room where the smell of food made my mouth water. Esme and Jasper were busy setting the table for one since no one else would eat with me.

"That smells delicious Esme. What is it?" I asked.

"It's roast duck and mashed potatoes with carrots as the vegetable." Esme said smiling proudly. Edward looked at Esme kind of funny and she shook her head trying to tell him something.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked right before a loud "Quack" came from the table. I jumped and looked around but saw no duck except for the one on the table.

"Esme are you sure you cooked the duck enough? I don't really think it should be quacking." I said looking at her.

"Oh no. That's Emmet's new pet duck Quackers. It shouldn't be in here though. Emmet! Come get Quackers out of the dining room please." Esme shouted. A loud noise was heard from the stairs and the next second Emmet ran into the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! What did you do to Quackers? You… You… cooked him. How could you Esme?" Emmet said looking very sad. "He was my pet and now you're going to eat him for dinner." At that second a duck waddled out from under the table. "Quack."

"Quackers you're alive." said Emmet running forward and picking up the duck. "I'm so sorry Esme. I thought you had cooked Quackers by mistake. I'll leave you to your dinner." Emmet then walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Have a nice dinner Bella." Esme said then she walked out of the room. Edward walked gracefully to the table and set me down in the chair. He piled food on my plate and I started eating immediately. He chuckled softly. I paid no attention to him at all. After I was finished I looked over o see him staring at my chest.

**EDPOV**

Bella looked so beautiful. She was dressed in such revealing clothing I couldn't help but look. She coughed a few times and I looked up.

"My face is up here Edward." She said. Oops she caught me. "I have a question to ask you and I want an answer. Who is Bubbles the fish?" Uh oh. I hope Rosalie isn't around.

"I will tell you about Bubbles as long as Rosalie doesn't hear us. I f she does she will get really upset." I said

"Sure Edward. Just tell me who Bubbles the fish is and why Rosalie flipped out when I asked her about it." I then grabbed Bella's hand and lifted her up bridal style. She nuzzled her head into my chest and I carried her upstairs to my room. I then sat on the couch pulling her into my lap.

"Now the story starts about two years ago. You wouldn't know the story because I didn't know you then. The whole family, including me, went to the boardwalk. Alice had promised us a nice cloudy day so we were able to go. We were walking down the boardwalk passing the games when Rosalie saw a game called the Fish Bowl. For two dollars a ball you could attempt to throw a ping pong ball into a bowl that had a goldfish in it. She knew she could do it and so did Alice so she laid out two dollars on the table for the guy. She carefully tossed the ball lightly right into a fish bowl. The guy went back and grabbed a bag and poured the fish into it. Rosalie took the fish from him and showed everyone around that she got one. Alice decided that since Rosalie got to play a game she wanted to go to the beach. So we all went back to my car and changed into bathing suits. A lot of people were on the beach so we had to be careful of what we did. Rosalie said that she wasn't going in the ocean because she had to take care of Bubbles." I stopped the story there to see what Bella would say.

"Edward continue." she said.

"Well Emmet decided to mess around with Rosalie so when she wasn't looking Emmet stole Bubbles and brought him to the ocean where he 'accidentally' dropped the bag holding Bubbles. Rosalie saw what was happening and ran out into the ocean to get the fish. She was yelling and screaming at Emmet so much people began to stare. We had to drag her away. Emmet apologized, but she wasn't speaking to him. When we reached home Rosalie put Bubbles in a fish tank. After that no one knows how or why it happened. Jasper flipped out and attacked the fish tank pushing it over. Bubbles fell out and Jasper killed him. Rosalie has never forgiven Jasper for it. The last time Jasper brought it up Rosalie attacked him with scissors." I finished my story with that small smile Bella loved.

"That's horrible. it's a good thing that Quackers can't be hurt by Jasper like poor Bubbles." I was about to answer when a "Quack" came from somewhere downstairs. It sounded like a "I'm in pain quack" so Bella and I walked down the stairs when we reached the bottom a loud noise behind us made us turn around. Bella screamed because at that moment Quackers was flying right towards her face, beak open. Before Quackers could bite Bella I grabbed him from the air and flung him across the room. I was about to go after him but Bella held me back. Emmet cam charging out of the living room and grabbed Quackers before he hit the wall.

"Edward what the fuck is wrong with you? You could have hurt Quackers." Emmet said glaring angrily at Edward.

"That god damn duck just tried to bite Bella. I'm telling Carlisle." I said turning on my heel and walking up the stairs to Carlisle's office.

"Edward wait." Bella called. "Don't tell Carlisle. It was just an accident. Quackers is a vampire after all and still needs training. You don't need to get him in trouble." I looked at Bella as though she had gone crazy.

"If he tries it again I will tell. He's off the hook for now Emmet. One more dangerous slip up and he's gone." I took Bella's hand again and led her in to the living room for a long night of watching TV and kissing.

**Well that is the end of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. This wasn't my best chapter, but I promise they will get better. In the next chapters you will see the evil side of Quackers the duck. I'm not posting chapter 4 because I haven't even started it yet, and I'm not getting enough reviews.**


	4. The Evil Side of Quackers

**I'm really sorry that I couldn't update faster. I have writers block so if this chapter sucks I'm sorry. I'm really bad at doing this kind of thing, but please stay with me on this.**

**Disclaimer: Everything in this belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Anything that isn't hers is probably mine.**

**Chapter 4 The Evil Side of Quackers**

**EMPOV**

Stupid Edward, I thought to myself as I carried Quackers upstairs to his bed. He could have hurt Quackers.

"It's ok Quackers. Edward is just a big dummy. He doesn't know that Bella smells good to us too. Now Quackers, the whole family is going out tomorrow night. I need you to be good. There is a party at he Denali Coven that can't be missed. I want you to be good and not cause trouble. Do you understand?"

"Quack"

"Good you understand. Now I'm going to get ready then I'm leaving. We won't be back to late so don't worry about us."

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower before I went. When I was finished I gave Quackers a quick hug and kiss then walked down the steps. Every one was waiting for me. Oops. I guess I took to much time with Quackers. We all got into my jeep and drove off to Alaska for the party."

The next morning the Cullen's and Bella drove off. They were going to drop Bella at her house first then go to the party.

**QPOV **

Thank god they left. Now is the time for Phase one to be put into action.

**3rd POV**

Quackers got up out of his bed and made his way down the stairs to the front door. It was unlocked and he pushed it open. He jumped into the air and started flying to his first destination. Bella Swan's house. She had smelled to good to leave alone. Her blood smelled so sweet. Quackers had to have it. When Quackers reached the Swan house he waddled up to the door. Before he could jump up and grab the door knob a car pulled into the driver. It was a police cruiser. Quackers hid behind a rocking chair on the porch of the house and a man got out of the cruiser. He walked up to the door and opened it shouting "Bella I'm home". Bella stumbled down the steps in her pajamas and greeted the man by giving him a hug.

"Hey dad. How was work? I hope your hungry because I have a delicious dinner waiting for you. Esme gave me her recipe for roast duck.. I had it for lunch yesterday and it was so good that I though we could have it tonight." Bella said walking over to the oven where she took out the roast duck.

"It smell great Bells." said Charlie as he sat down. They both started to eat the duck. Quackers fell off the porch and laid on the grass twitching for a few minutes. Duck! They were eating DUCK! They are eating one of my kind. They will pay. Quackers got up and waddled to the shed in the back of the house where he knew there was a can of gasoline and matches. He grabbed the items needed and waddled back to the cruiser where Quackers poured the gasoline into the open window. He then lit the match and threw it in on the seat where the car caught on fire. BOOM! The car exploded. Charlie and Bella rushed out he door with shocked faces. Quackers just flew away quacking evilly to himself.

Quackers returned to the Cullen's house and opened up the door once again. He walked into the living room where he saw a large, white piano. When he got closer he saw that a gold plaque was set right above the keys. 'To Edward Cullen' it said. Hmmmm? thought Quackers. He got an evil idea. He leapt onto the piano and managed to open up the top where the strings of the piano were. Quackers started chewing on the strings and soon there was a loud SNAP! when one of the strings broke. He continued biting and chewing on the strings until they were all broken and destroyed. Quackers quacked with glee and thought of more ways to get back at the Cullen family, except for Emmet who was very nice to him. He found a permanent marker and wrote Quackers was here on the piano. Then he waddled up the stairs to Alice's room. He opened up a drawer and found that the whole thing was filled with credit cards. He pulled them all out and cut them in half with scissors then put them in a shredder. After the shredder was finished shredding the credit cards Quackers put the remains of them into a blender and hit puree.

While the credit cards were being pureed Quackers went back upstairs to Rosalie's room where he pulled out all of Rosalie's clothes. He ripped them to shreds with his powerful jaws and then put the shredded clothes in the blender along with the credit cards. When they looked pretty eaten up Quakers carried the pieces of plastic and cloth up the stairs and flung them around Alice and Rosalie's room like confetti. After destroying what the three Cullen children loved most there was only one thing left to do to finish up Phase one. Quackers flew back out he door into the woods to a pond that was filled with ducks of all kind. Quackers bit them all. He waited patiently for three hours waiting for the transformations of the ducks to be complete. When they were al finished Phase one was complete. Quackers now had a duck army that would listen to everything he said or they would perish. He told them his plan for Phase two then flew off back to the Cullen's house. Before reaching the house he heard a shrill scream come from Rosalie.

"What the hell happened to my clothes? They…. They are destroyed. And why are there muddy, little webbed foot prints around my room? Emmet your duck ruined my clothes. I'm going to kill him."

"NO! NO! NO! My beautiful piano is ruined. Who did this? Quackers was here? God damnit Emmet your stupid duck did this. He is dead"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! My babies are dead. My beautiful platinum and gold babies are dead. That duck is screwed Emmet. When he comes home I'm going to rip him apart then set him on fire. "

Quackers decide it was time to go and to not go home. That would be like suicide. If he was dead Phase two wouldn't work and the last two Cullen's' wouldn't get there little surprise. Quackers went back to the pond and retold the plan to the vampire ducks. When morning came Phase two would be put into action and Quackers army of vampire ducks would attack.

**Hope you like. Chapter 5 will be my last chapter, but I'm right now forming a new story so never fear vampiress19 will be back. I again give great thanks to Blondiexp and Vampiress225 for there generous help in forming this story. You guys rock. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to write chapter 4. I have a life so I can't constantly write chapters. Chapter 5 should be posted in about 2 to 3 days. Please review! I need reviews to get me motivated. Tell your friends to tell there friends about this and make them review. If you don't I will find you. Muhahaha!**


	5. The End

**Sorry! I told everyone I would have this up soon, but I lied. I had a busy weekend and then testing in school, so I couldn't write much. Here is the last chapter of Emmet's New Pet. Sorry it is so short.**

**Chapter 5 The End**

**QPOV**

In the morning I gathered up my troops. They were all ready to go. I told them again the plan for phase two. We took flight and were soon standing on the front lawn in front of the Cullen's house. No one was home. This was good. I thought that they would be home and the plan wouldn't go as smoothly.

"Charge!" I quaked. All of the ducks ran in the house. breaking down the front door, and smashing Esme's windows. The ducks ransacked the house. Using spray paint and markers the army of vampire ducks wrote all kinds of things on the walls of the house. Some of the pictures were of ducks, but others said things like 'Ducks rule' and 'long live the ducks'. Quakers instructed the ducks what to do. Telling them to rip apart anything and everything they could. The ducks did as they were told. The sound of tires on gravel was heard but the ducks paid no attention.

**3POV**

"What is going on?" said Edward

"My beautiful house." sobbed Esme.

"Emmet that duck is behind this. You have to stop him." cried Rosalie.

The whole Cullen family raced into the house and saw the chaos that awaited them. The walls were covered in murals of ducks and sayings. The house was slowly filling with smoke. Edward and Emmet ran up the stairs and yelled "Carlisle! Your office is on fire." Carlisle ran outside to grab the garden hose. He brought it upstairs and turned it on putting out he fire. The office was ruined. All of the books were gone, but the paintings were fine. Just a bit scorched around the edges.

"Those ducks have to go before someone gets hurt." said Carlisle.

"I have a plan." said Emmet. The three men went downstairs passed the still partying ducks to the kitchen where Esme was sobbing uncontrollably.

"We have a plan." said Emmet and everyone gathered around to hear what Emmet had to say. When Emmet was done telling everyone the plan they broke apart and walked into the living room where most of the ducks were watching TV. Emmet gave everyone a plastic bag and they charged. Swinging the bags back and forth the Cullen's caught the ducks. When all the ducks had been caught, besides Quackers, the Cullen's took the bags full of ducks out in the backyard where they set them all on fire. When the last dying quacks were gone Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle threw away the remains of the fire.

"Now to find Quackers." said Emmet. They looked all around but couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't outside or in the house. Alice screamed.

"No! No! No! Bella!" she cried.

"What's wrong with Bella?" yelled Edward.

"Quackers" she whispered before collapsing on the ground. Edward ran as fast as he could to Bella's house hoping not to find the worse. When he reached the house it looked as if no one was home. Edward ran up the front steps as fast as he could and ten opened the door. It wouldn't open very far. Something was in the way. Edward looked down to see Bella crumpled up on the floor claw marks across her face and neck.

She was alive, but barely. Quackers was no where to be found.

"Where are you duck? Show your self." Edward yelled. He knelt down next to Bella and kissed her face. She stirred but didn't wake. A quack of laughter was heard before a great weight was thrown into Edward. Quackers had returned! Edward and Quackers fought until Edward broke Quackers neck.. Edward picked up Bella and carried her to the house where he showed Carlisle.

"She will be fine Edward. No venom got into her blood stream."

"Good. I'm taking her upstairs with me. Emmet no more pets. This was definitely the last straw."

**Well I'm finally done. That took a while. I'm currently working on my song fic and a new story. Please review. I don't have many and it is very depressing. Tell your friends to read or something. Well thank you all who did review. I know who you are and you will all get a special message from me when I get the chance.**


End file.
